In each others arms
by FaberryAchelefan16
Summary: Spencer and Ashley going on a date for the first time in a very long time. Femmslash don't like don't read.


"It's been too long since we've done this." Ashley said to Spencer as she sat down and grabbed her hand. "I know with the kids, my job and your touring, we haven't been alone in quiet a while." Spencer looked into the love of her life's eyes and sighed as she felt her phone vibrate. "Hello? Oh, hi mom." She said only to hear her mom say, "Can I talk to Ashley, please?" "I'm not sure I'm okay with you two being friends if it means she talks to you more than she talks to me." Spencer joked as she handed the phone to Ashley. "Yello." Ashley said smiling. "Why didn't you tell me you were nominated for a Grammy?" Paula sounded mad until she added, "Congratulations. I just saw it on the TV." Ashley laughed. "Thank you. I just found out a couple days ago. How's Alex and Lexi?" "They're fine. Kyla and Aiden came over so they're playing with Uncle Aiden." "Ok, well thank you for calling but may I please have a date with my wife?" "Oh, of course, good bye." Paula hung up and Ashley handed the phone to Spencer. "What did she call about?" Spencer asked. "Just to tell me she saw on TV that I was nominated for a Grammy." Ashley replied smiling then added, "And that the kids are fine. They're playing with Aiden." "Oh, looks like he'll make a great dad. How far along is Kyla anyways?" "Seven months but she doesn't look like it." Ashley said with the laugh that Spencer loved. 

"Yeah, it sucks. I looked like a fat whale when I was pregnant and she just looks like she put a pillow under her shirt."

"Hey, I thought you looked beautiful when you were pregnant but of course I think you're beautiful every day." Ashley said with her cocky smile.

"You're so sweet." Spencer replied as she leaned forward and kissed Ashley with longing. They broke apart and stared into each others eyes with their foreheads together until they heard someone clear their throat. They turned around to see a young boy who had a pad of paper in his hand.

"Can I take your order?" he said with a smirk. After Ashley ordered for Spencer knowing exactly what she wanted he left and they resumed talking. It felt great for both of them to finally be alone together. With a three and a five year old it was hard to have any peace but they managed as well as they could. 

"We should try to do this every week. I mean, unless one of us is gone or something comes up we should just set Saturday night away as date night. My mom could watch the kids and if it works out maybe we could even go away for a night and get a hotel" Spencer said seductively as they walked out of the restaurant hand in hand to their car.

"That's a great idea." Ashley replied as she opened Spencer's car door to let her in. 

"We'll talk to Paula and see if she'd be okay with it if not Aiden and Kyla could always watch them." Ashley got into the drivers side of the car and before pulling out looked at Spencer's face. Knowing what she was thinking added,

"Not until after the baby is a couple of months I know." Seeing it was somewhat still early Ashley drove to their favorite spot, the beach. They walked to a secluded spot and sitting down with Spencer leaning against Ashley watched the sunset and thought about their life. After a few moments Spencer sighed and said,

"I couldn't imagine my life being any better than this. Married to the women I love. Family who accepts us. Two great kids." Ashley looked at her with love in her eyes and replied,

"I know it's amazing. I never thought I'd be able to be this happy. You know, with Lexi being three now theirs always room for one more child." Spencer paused and looking straight into Ashley's eyes questioned,

"Are you sure?" 

"I'm positive. Now that we've gotten married, I've been thinking and I decided that I want four kids but it's not just my decision it's also yours. So, what do you say honey, do you want another baby?" Spencer smiled and thought she remembered how great it was seeing Alex and Lexi as babies and watching them grow and go off to school. Finally, she turned around grabbing both of Ashley's hands replied,

"Yes. Let's have another baby." A few months later Spencer was pregnant with their third child and second boy which they later named, Clay after Spencer's brother. They went on to have only one other child and boy who they named Arthur after Spencer's dad who died in a car accident a week before he was born. 

They had their struggles like ever couple does but they always managed to help each other through it and stay together. Ashley went on to became a very popular singer, winning many awards for songs and being number one on charts many times. Spencer became a stay at home mom and photographed on the side. They spent the rest of their life together in each others arms and hearts. 


End file.
